


Like a Sliver

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Darkfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: They didn't kill her. Darcy had been pretty convinced that things couldn’t get any worse. But no, no it was definitely worse.Follows after They All Fall Down





	Like a Sliver

They didn’t kill her.

Darcy had been pretty convinced that things couldn’t get any worse. But no, no it was definitely worse.

She was still in heat. Bonding with Clint hadn’t stopped that at all. But now she was in heat and there were unfamiliar Alphas around, not the soothing presence of  _ her _ Alpha. Their presence wasn’t quite right, like an eyelash caught in her eye or a sliver just under her fingernail. But part of her was still reacting to them.

One of them had to her to present for him, and had laughed when she’d growled. So they’d tied her in that position; her hands stretched out and tied to an iron headboard, a rope just above each knee securing her thigh and calf together and forcing her to keep her legs bent under her. She’d long since lost her clothes, and she felt so exposed.

At least she was on a bed? They’d discussed it, too, after trussing her up. But one of them, Rumlow she’d heard him called, had said he preferred the bed because then it wouldn’t be so hard on his knees.

She felt like she’d been there for hours. They’d made sure she had plenty to drink; there was still a straw within reach of her mouth for cool, sweet water. She’d wanted to defy them and just refuse to drink it, but it got to the point that she needed water almost as much as she needed sex.

And she could get herself water.

It wasn’t just sex she wanted, of course, it was specifically sex with Clint. She wanted to do this for him, to present for him, to take his knot and stay tied to him until it went down. It had hurt both of them when he pulled out too early, and hours later she still wanted to make him feel better.

His scent clung to her hair. They’d talked about that, too, about giving her a shower so she longer smelled like  _ her _ Alpha. But Rumlow had vetoed that, too. He said it would make it better if she could smell Clint while he fucked her.

He seemed to be in charge, or at least everyone else she’d come across deferred to him. And she knew it was only a matter of time until he crossed to the bed… So far he seemed content with pacing behind her, filling the room with his scent.

Like an eyelash in her eye, even as her body craved  _ his _ knot.

“How’re you feeling, princess?” he asked her from somewhere behind her and to her right. “Bet you’re good and hot now, aren’t you?” The sound of his footsteps coming closer seemed ominous. It had to be on purpose, he’d been moving around back there silently for a little while. 

“You know, I was considering bonding you. But this…” She flinched when his finger trailed over the curve of her ass. “This is even better. Because now I can do whatever I want with you, and I won’t be stuck with you forever.”

A little whimper slipped out at the promise in his voice. Darcy had been tied up like that for long enough that her muscles were starting to ache. She wasn’t losing circulation, there was just enough give in the ropes for that.

And they’d used actual ropes, too, something that seemed extra scratchy over her hyper-sensitive skin.

“Please,” she begged, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I’m hearing you say please, but what please is it? Is it  _ please let me go _ ? Is it,  _ please fuck me, Alpha, I need your knot _ ?” The finger trailed down and in until he was stroking along her slick lower lips. “Which please is it?”

She growled at him again, the noise low and desperate. She  _ needed _ Clint. She needed  _ her _ Alpha, and if this one tried to touch her…

Rumlow chuckled. “I got something for you. You stay right there.” He flicked her clit, making her jerk in her bonds as a sharp jolt of sensation pushed through her.

She assumed he walked away. She didn’t hear him, but his scent wasn’t quite so present. She leaned her head over and drank from the straw, wishing that it would ease her body’s hunger, too.

She didn’t hear him come back, but something nudged up against the soaked entrance to her pussy. Even as she growled, she pushed back against it, her body seeking relief. It was too rigid and unyielding to be his cock, not to mention the wrong angle. A dildo of some kind?

“Relax, princess, I think you’ll like this.”

She turned just enough so that her hair was more directly in her face. She took a deep breath in, pulling what remained of Clint’s scent to her.

He fucked her hard, and she rocked back to meet each sharp thrust, her mind filled with Clint. It could almost be him rocking into her, it could almost be his cock swelling up from the base-

Wait. The dildo had to be one of those special ones made for alphas who didn’t have a cock. With that and the right blend of pheromones from her Alpha…

Except she didn’t have the right blend of pheromones, and her Alpha was nowhere near her.

“Look at you.” Frank approval colored by lust was plain in his voice as he ground the fake knot up against her cervix.

Darcy let out a desperate sob as she writhed against it. It was almost enough. It was almost what she wanted, what she  _ needed _ . But it fell short, and all it did was ratchet her need higher. She screamed, wordless and primal as the fake cock moved inside her.

At least he let it deflate before he pulled it out. “Fuck, that’s pretty.”

She needed so badly she was practically trembling. She pulled on her wrists, trying to get free so she could touch herself. It wouldn’t help, but anything… Anything to ease the deep, empty ache.

“I could leave you here, you know.” He traced along her center before one finger settled over her swollen clit. “Just walk out of here, watch you on that camera up there in the corner.”

She got the impression he was pointing, but she couldn’t bring herself to look. Desperate tears leaked from her eyes, hot on the blanket under her.

“But I’m a nice man, Darcy. I am a nice man, and you remember that.” He slipped free and unzipped his pants, and the bed behind her dipped as he got on.

Even in the state she was in, she twisted her head and bared her teeth in a snarl.

It didn’t matter. One hand gripped her hip, and he drove his thick cock deep inside her cunt with one snap of his hips.

_ Clint _ . But Rumlow’s scent was there with her, seeming to surround her until only the faintest hint of  _ her _ Alpha was left. “Fuck off,” she yelled, but she moved back against him anyway, taking him deep in her body.

“I don’t think you want me to do that. I think you want me to do  _ exactly what I’m doing _ .” The last words were each punctuated with a sharp thrust.

She let out a sob, hiding her face in the blanket. She did want him to stop, but she really, really didn’t. It was better than the dildo had been, if only because of the pheromones he was starting to put out. She rocked into him as he fucked her roughly, wishing beyond anything that she could stop.

One hand fell down in front of her until a single finger pushed up against her clit. “How close are you? You gonna come for me?”

It only took a few sure swipes before her entire body pulled tight. She came her, her thighs shaking as she clenched around him. But again, there was no relief in it.

“Oh, that’s good.” The rasp of his voice was low and thick. “That’s so good, princess. I should thank you. In fact… In fact, I’m gonna.” He let himself drop over her, braced up on one elbow. He couldn’t fuck her as hard from that angle, but it was still so, so good.

And so bad. His scent was closer like that.  _ His _ scent. Darcy shook her head, tried to push up on her hands to push him away.

He was too heavy. “That’s it, princess. I like a little fight. Fuck, that feels good.” His rhythm was starting to falter. She felt the base of his cock start to swell.

“No!” She tried to fight in earnest. She turned to try and bite him, she twisted her body back and forth to slip free, but there was nowhere for her to go.

His knot rolled through her eager pussy until it pressed up against her cervix. His teeth clamped down on her shoulder.

She shuddered as she came, a high keen slipping free. Sensation pushed her so high on ecstasy, she thought she’d never come down. Somehow, it made it worse when she came back to herself to find Rumlow still draped across her, his knot still buried deep inside her. “I hate you,” she choked. She hated herself, but she hated him more.

“Now, that’s not nice, Darcy. After I was so good to you?” His hand came down in a solid swat against her skin that made her cry out. “Yeah, we’ll see if I’m that nice again, if this is what I get.”

Like a sliver under her fingernail. Silent tears poured from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [They All Fall Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10315670)


End file.
